Spider Man 2000: The Story of Ryan Parker
by Hunter Lance
Summary: Ok, once again I'm back. Again, I lost internet connection and now I have one that is guaranteed for a very long time. So, I'm gonna start trying to update this more. Ok, see you later.
1. A Coward's Mistake

Spider Man 2000  
Chapter 1: A Coward's Mistake  
  
(Ok this is my first serious fan fic. Now if you review and please do don't go hard on me plz.)  
  
It all started on that rainy and foggy July morning. It was Monday the eleventh. It was year two thousand four. This is my story. You may know Peter Parker. The real hero who I shouldn't take all the credit from, but my name is Ryan Parker. I am the son of May "Mayday" Parker. When my mother had me, she thought I wouldn't have the powers that my grandfather, Peter Parker, and her shared. He was Spider Man and she was Spider Woman. She never wanted to tell me that she was Spider Woman, nor Grandfather was Spider Man. She tried to give me a normal life. Yeah, like that is going to happen. Well, here's the story from the real view...  
  
Ryan woke up with a start by his alarm clock ringing annoyingly with the buzz that would drive anyone insane. Ryan felt like he could just pick up a mallet and smash the clock like it hadn't any feelings at all. He smiled. He also had the option of using a small fraction of his morning energy, which was little, to just move his trembling bony finger to the clock and turn the switch to Alarm Off. Ryan decided to go with the second option. The first one would use up too much energy. He sat up and rubbed the sleep right out of his eyes. A gigantic yawn came about him and it came right out. He yawned and stretched for about two minutes. He stood up and looked in the mirror. Ryan saw a young handsome man. The man had bleached blonde hair, but since his natural color was black, and he dyed his hair months before that July morning, so his roots grew. He could see his black roots under the blonde hair and looked pretty cool, especially when his hair was wet. The man, or young boy more correctly, had brown eyes, unless you knew him since he was a child. The ones he loved, the ones that knew him since he was a child, said if you look hard it looked as if he had blue crystal eyes. Did that mean he didn't love himself? Nah. Ryan laughed at his thoughts. He didn't mind his face at all. He had the perfect smile; the nose was fine (isn't it?), the face was the face of a popular and cute kid. Apparently not to Keller High! Surprisingly, despite his good looks, Ryan was a geek at his school. All until seventh grade, people were cool with him. He had the same cool look. He had a bunch of girls asking him out, he had no problem with life. Until they found out he wasn't stuck up. Jonathon, a boy who wasn't accepted with anyone popular, was being beat up by this kids who thought they were "gang" members. They were beating him up to give them his three hundred fifty dollar bracelet that his Mother gave him in the hospital before she died of heart failure. Well, Ryan and his group of "friends" were walking home and Ryan was outraged. He wasn't all that strong, though. He was tough, but not enough. He did try to help the kid. He ran up to the to bullies and pulled one of them off of Jonathon. The other one punched Ryan in the face and gave him a bloody nose. He gave another blow to face and then gave him a black eye. It all resulted in disaster. Ryan lost his so-called friends and Jonathon lost his bracelet, but on the small bright side, the two rejects became best friends.  
  
Ryan pulled the top dresser of the brass dresser drawer and reached for a white t-shirt. He grabbed a white t-shirt, but it had a six-inch rip across the front. He slipped it on, took a pair of pant of the floor, and put them on. It was nine-thirty in the morning and his paper route job started ten- thirty. He decides to run down stairs and make something to eat and read the paper. A typical fourteen-year-old thing to do right? No. Ryan skipped every three steps down to his kitchen. He arrived to the kitchen in about five seconds. He was looking for the paper, but suddenly remembered that he was the Paper Boy. He moaned very loudly. He didn't really want to do the paper route today, but how else was he supposed to pay for his Game Cube. Exactly. Ryan sighed deeply and opened the larger freezer door and searched for anything good to eat. "Toaster Strudels, no. Rocky road? No. Smart Choices frozen breakfast? Hell no!" Ryan rummaged through his freezer, looking for something good to have for breakfast. His mother couldn't make his breakfast because she was a stunt double for an important movie they were making about a super hero that was a cat and a woman. She doubled for Halley Barry. Man Ryan would do anything to meet that woman. "Yes!" Ryan yelled aloud. "A pepperoni Hot Pocket!" He smiled, ripped the box open and placed the two brown hot pockets into the microwave, and set the time. He watched the microwave anxiously as the two crispy, brown, hot pockets spin slowly in the heated space. Ryan stared at the microwave for three minutes straight. He never blinked. Beep, beep, beeeeep. As the microwave beeped to signal it was done, Ryan jumped nearly three feet in the air. He took a couple of minutes to breath and finally took out the Hot Pockets and placed them on a white, shiny plate decorated with dolphins surrounding the inner part of the plate. He set the plate down on his long, rectangular brass wood table. The table was so shiny; Ryan could see his blonde hair. Ryan sat down at the table and took a large bite off of his warm, brown, and crispy Hot Pocket. His teeth thrusting into the inside. He ripped the whole piece off and swallowed it whole. He could taste the pepperoni and the pizza sauce warming his esophagus as it went down to his empty and lonely stomach. He finished off the rest and the other one and sat on the couch. It was now ten o'clock, so he had about fifteen more minutes until he had to leave. Ryan picked up the big black remote and turned on the TV. He surfed for about three minutes and found something...quite interesting. A pornography? Ryan examined the two women having sexual intercourse, or in a teens mind...hot sex. Teens. Ryan observed the activity as he set the remote down. He stared at the two...now three...now four women with interest and never blinked. His mom wouldn't be home until midnight so he grabbed a record able video tape and put it in the VCR and pressed record on the VCR. He smiled and turned off the TV. When he got home from work he could watch it. Ryan opened the door, grabbed the house keys, and walked out. He shut the door and locked it. He walked to the garage and opened it, using the button on his key chain. Inside the garage were Ryan's 18 speeder, paint, tools, and sometimes his Mom's green SUV. He walked into the garage and hopped on his bike. He glanced at his watch and it said ten twenty. Ryan started to pedal and was in the paved driveway when he pressed his button on his key chain. The white wooden garage door closed shut. Ryan rode down Magnolia Rd. as fast as he could. He had the last house. It was only a block away from his house. As he crossed the white two-story house that let out a spooky feeling he threw the paper and it spun quickly. It landed right on the porch, perfectly. He rode home at least fifty miles and hour, or it felt like it, because he was sweating and his legs ached and hurt. As he approached his light pink and white, two-story house he reached into his pocket and took out his key chain. Ryan pressed the little round button with his aching thumb. He pedaled with the last of his energy, which was still very little. After placing his bike inside the garage and coming back into the house, his smart yet absent mind, only in the summer, came back to the female... "party" that he recorded. Ryan bent down in front of the TV and the VCR. He pressed stop to stop the recording and then rewind to rewind it. After about a minute, it stopped and Ryan pressed play. He sat down and relaxed on the couch, waiting for entertainment. He sighed deeply. "What a relief," he told himself. "Just got back from work and I come home to real entertainment." A smiled spread across Ryan's face as he saw the women...you know. After an hour he got to the point where he stopped it from recording. What he saw made him say, "Oh horse shit!" He saw the ending of his Mom and his father who left them (long story)'s wedding. It was the part where they were kissing. He recorded over his Mom's wedding with pornography. He was going to die for sure...  
  
(Ok so that is the first chapter. I know it isn't really relevant to the hero's tale but I wanted to give the reader a dose of his normal life before the powers. Please review.) 


	2. A Secret Revealed

Chapter 2: A Secret Revealed  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ms. Parker asked in uncontrollable rage. "I, uh, accidentally recorded over your wedding," Ryan confessed once more. He looked down at his white Nike shoes while fiddling with his two bony index fingers. He looked back up and smiled weakly, trying to get forgiveness by his Mother. "With what exactly?" She interrogated. His mother looked at him with anger in her face. She was honestly mad. Anyone could tell. It was Ryan's Mom and exDad's wedding on tape. She sighed and placed the black tape that was unlabeled and waited patiently for his answer. "Um, the Detroit Pistons versus LA Lakers game. It was repeating the Championship game. Um, go Pistons." He tried to smile again but she had gotten even more raged. "I can't handle this," she gave in. "Just go to your room and watch TV or something." "Fine."  
  
Ryan lied down on his twin sized bed and grabbed his remote. He pressed the Power button hard. The television made a click noise and an anchorman appeared on the New York News (NYNews Today). He put the remote down and watched the News with interest. "This just in, a group of terrorists have taken fifteen young children hostage in the Open Arms Daycare Center just a half hour ago. The police chief, Justin McLain, told a reporter that was planning to pick her child up at the time that there were in fact fifteen children, but there is also the three day care center employees. The employees were all three females. The only one authorities know in there is young female, Janice White. She is the daughter of Mayor O' Riley. Detective Barley believes that she was the target. "We also have the SWAT team surrounding the building, but the suspects claimed they are armed with explosives that could kill all the innocent children, the Mayor's daughter, and themselves. The type of explosives that the suspects claim they have can blow up anything within half of a mile according to experts. "That is all we have for this story, but we will have more at eight o'clock. It is six thirty now and now the weather by John Sunny. John it's all yours." Ryan's jaw fell right down as if someone just dropped an anchor on it. The anchormen and women just reported it like nothing happened. His attention went back to the news when they reported something live. "Something just in," the anchorwoman started. "We have Judy live at the scene. Judy." The camera went to Judy. Judy was standing in front of the day care center. "Just moments ago, people, we saw Spider Girl come to the scene. She just jumped in that window right there." Judy pointed at a broken window just behind her. "We haven't anything more it just happened in like a split second. Let's get closer though." Judy turned around a walked up as close as she could so a cop didn't have to escort her away. They didn't have much view."  
  
Inside Spider Girl hid behind a desk that was behind the criminal. The terrorist was facing the door holding a sawed-off shotgun. Spider Girl jumped at him. He turned around and he was face to face with the famous Spider Girl. "I'll kill you, bitch!" He pointed the gun at her head. Spider Girl quickly reacted and grabbed the gun out of his hands. She threw the gun down next to her. She preformed a perfect spinning roundhouse kick. The man fell on his behind and got up and threw a punch at Spider Girl. She caught his punch with only her left hand. She gave him an upper cut right in the gut. The man grunted as she picket the gun up and hit him in the face with the back of the gun. He fell back down, but now he was unconscious. Spider Girl lifted him up, opened the front door, and threw him out to the police. She then closed the door back up and walked over to the door that lead to the room where there were at least three men with explosives. She needed help. Opening the door silently, she crept in. She was relived to find out they didn't hear her. Spider Girl held out her hand and pressed her web shooter slightly with her left and right ring finger and middle finger. Web shot out at the two men that were right next to the man in the middle. The web wrapped the both and the fell down, helpless. The middle man, who appeared to be the leader, turn around and pointed two pistols at her. The laser that pointed at the target was smack right in the middle of Spider Girl's forehead. The leader shot but in a split second everything went as if slow motion. The bullets flew threw the air leaving a visible trail. They were heading towards her but she quickly reacted and did a front flip and the bullets went right through the door. Spider Girl jumped to the leader and kicked the pistols out of his hands. He felt a stinging pain in his two hands. She preformed and back handspring while kicking him in the chin. As she landed, the man fell back and grunted. "Awright already," he said. "I surrender." "Good," Spider Girl said. Spider Girl took him outside, holding his two arms behind him. She approached the Chief of the Police and said, "The last two are in there and the children are safe." "Thanks, Spider Girl," the mayor said patting her on the back. "Sorry," she replied. "I have to go." It was now night time and the police and everyone were now gone. The children were safe at home with their parents. And Ryan was sound asleep on his bed, snoring. Ryan suddenly woke up. He glanced at the clock. He was only asleep for three minutes. He decided to tell his mother about the news. She usually read for two hour before going to bed. So he walked through the hallway on the second story of his house to his Mother's bedroom. The door opened by itself and to his surprise he saw his Mother wearing the Spider Girl suit. She was taking off her mask. "Ryan..." 


End file.
